The present invention relates to a syringe. More particularly this invention concerns a needle protector for a syringe, carpule, or the like.
A syringe of the standard, carpule, or PEN type typically has a tubular body with a rear end fitted with a plunger and a front end adapted to carry a needle holder on which is mounted a cannula or needle. The plunger is advanced to express liquid in the body out through the needle. It is standard to provide a protective cap over the needle both to maintain it sterile and to protect users against unintended needle sticks.
Increasingly such syringes are supplied prefilled to the end users for self injection, for instance for diabetics. The use of the syringe in untrained hands, particularly with older patients, leads often to damage to the needle before or after use. Furthermore even if the protective cap can be removed, the unskilled user often touches or otherwise comprises the sterility of the needle, and many people are so scared of hypodermic syringes that they cannot be brought to self inject.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved protector for a syringe.
Another object is the provision of such an improved protector for a syringe which overcomes the above-given disadvantages, that is which protects and maintains the needle itself sterile, and that allows even persons shy of hypodermics to self inject.
A syringe has a syringe body having an outer end, a needle holder on the outer end, a needle fixed on the needle holder so that liquid in the body can be expressed through the needle, and a cap removably fitted to the body over the needle holder and enclosing the needle holder and needle. According to the invention a flexible envelope engaged over the needle has an inner end fixed to the needle holder and an outer end adapted to be easily pierced by the needle. The envelope is compressible parallel to the needle.
Thus with this system once the cap is removed, the needle remains inside the protective envelope where it is hidden from view and perfectly sterile. The user can self inject simply by pressing the end of the envelope against his or her skin and pushing the needle through the envelope into the skin, without in fact exposing the actual needle to daylight. Perfect sterility is maintained and persons squeamish about needles can use the system without problems.
According to the invention the envelope is generally cylindrical and formed as a cuff, for instance with annular corrugations allowing it to compress axially very easily. The end of the envelope can be made particularly thin for easy piercing by the needle, or can have a hole or thin region for such piercing.
The envelope in accordance with the invention is formed of thin elastically deformable material. It can be made of an elastomer such as natural or synthetic rubber. Furthermore it can be provided with a coil spring compressible parallel to the needle. Such a spring makes the envelope fairly strong but still easy to compress axially, that is parallel to the needle.
The needle holder according to the invention fits complementarily in the cap. More particularly the needle holder and cap are joined together at a weakened region which can be fractured to separate the holder and cap. Furthermore the needle holder is formed around the needle with a stop limiting injection depth. This stop can be an annular extension or shoulder formed on the body around the needle. Alternately the envelope when compressed limits injection depth of the needle.
When the protector with the needle are separate from the actual body of the syringe or carpule the cap has an open end provided with a removable seal to preserve sterility of the needle. In addition the holder can be provided with a luer connection for the syringe body. When the body is a carpule provided with an annular cap the needle holder has a retainer engaging the annular cap.